


Chosen

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Chosen

Title: Chosen  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 745  
Challenge: #59. To use the words on the following list in a fic. May I just mention that not only did I use them all, but I used them all in order? ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: None. No Spoilers.  
A/N: Sorry I'm so late with this one. There was this HP con and then this book that came out...  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
fireplace  
contour  
special  
finale  
skin-tight  
remove  
crystal  
supple  
storm  
collar  
annoy  
contempt  
quench  
companion  
select  
  
  
~

Chosen

~

Harry opened the door and walked into the room, not sure what he would find. Draco hadn’t seemed too pleased to see him, but Harry had shown up determined to discover why Draco was avoiding him.

Draco had told him to ‘make himself at home’, so Harry had gone on an exploration for the perfect room to have this conversation, finally ending up here.

He eyed the fireplace speculatively. It was massive, its contours bringing to mind a sturdy building rather than a piece of decorative embellishment. _If we manage to work things out maybe we can..._

“Interesting choice,” a smooth voice said behind him, and it took all of Harry’s aplomb not to jump. “When I told you to make yourself at home, I didn’t think you’d be that comfortable in this room.”

“Why’s that?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged and as he glided closer, Harry tried hard not to notice how graceful he was. “It was built as a special tribute to my great-great-many-times-great-grandmother, Madeline Malfoy,” Draco said, resting his hand atop the cool marble. “It was said to be the finale of the manor, the last room completed.”

Looking eminently comfortable in his skin-tight trousers and fitted robes that Harry longed to remove, Draco smirked as he leaned against the fireplace. “So, to what do I owe the honour of this visit?”

Harry took a deep breath and focussed on the crystal chandelier that he could see reflected in the mirror over Draco’s shoulder. “I didn’t have a chance to talk to you after that last battle,” he said. “There are some things we should discuss.”

“Like what?”

“Like the fact that we kissed just before I went off to kill Voldemort.”

The supple ripple of Draco’s shoulders as he shrugged belied the storm brewing in the grey eyes. “And what of it?” he asked coolly. “It clearly meant nothing to you. I saw you with the Weasleyette at the celebration later.”

“Is that why you haven’t been returning my owls?” Harry asked. “You thought I was two-timing you with Ginny?”

Draco swallowed and Harry’s eyes caught on the convulsive movement of his Adam’s apple constrained by his collar. “It’s not two-timing if there was no commitment, is it?” Draco said. He turned away, hiding his face, much to Harry’s annoyance.

“Draco, do you honestly think I would do that to you?” Harry asked softly, coming up behind him. “Do you really think I hold you in such contempt?”

“Are you saying you don’t?” Draco asked, his face still averted.

“I’m saying that there is nothing between me and Ginny,” Harry said, pulling Draco around to face him. “She was the one kissing me! I’m saying that you’re the one I want, and that you’re like the water to quench my soul’s thirst.”

Draco blinked, then looked at Harry incredulously. “You wh... what?” he sputtered, beginning to laugh.

Harry grinned sheepishly then started to laugh as well, until soon, the two of them were clutching each other, doubled over.

“‘Quench my soul’s thirst?’” Draco repeated, still giggling. “Who came up with that awful line? Granger?” He didn’t resist as Harry gathered him close.

“No, believe it or not, I can come up with bad prose without the help of a companion,” Harry said, chuckling. Cupping the back of Draco’s head, Harry then pressed his lips to Draco’s mouth, moaning softly as Draco allowed him entry. Their tongues duelled briefly until Draco dragged himself away.

“Let’s be clear here,” Draco gasped, his eyes automatically closing as Harry shifted his attentions to his neck. “Am I to assume that you’re not with... oh gods... the Weasleyette anymore?”

Harry nibbled the sensitive skin, smiling as Draco melted against him. “I’d say it’s safe to assume I’ve chosen you,” he murmured. “Not that it was ever a real question.”

“Oh. Well then...” Draco sagged against Harry as he continued his ministrations. A few minutes later he’d had enough. “Bed,” he sighed, grabbing Harry’s hand to pull him along.

Harry smiled wickedly. “Actually, there’s a reason I selected this room,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about that fireplace and wondering...”

Draco listened intently as Harry whispered his idea, then snickered. “You know,” he said, “I think Madeline would approve.”

From then on that room became their favourite place for impromptu trysts, and even after they were married, servants knew to give the place a wide berth. After all, one never knew what one would find there.

~  



End file.
